Equipment of this type, compact-disk players for example, must provide unexceptionable playback even when subjected to severe vibrations.
The effective mass of the drive mechanism generates in conjunction with the resilient isolating structures a resonance that is more or less evident in the low-frequency range, where experience has demonstrated that the usual spectrum of vibrations is also located, in accordance with the particular attenuation.
One particular drawback of the state-of-the-art equipment is that, since installation conditions, mechanical properties, and utilization and operating situations differ from one vehicle to another, highly specific frequencies in the vibrational spectrum have a negative effect on reliable playback. Frequencies of this type are resonances that cannot be avoided and that have an especially debilitating effect when they coincide with or approach the equipment specific resonance frequency produced by the drive-mechanism mass and resilient isolating structures.